


An Angel in the Wastelands

by OriginalAndCreativeUsername



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Character Death, Kidnapping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalAndCreativeUsername/pseuds/OriginalAndCreativeUsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Sole Survivor wasn't an adult?  What if she was a 14 year old kid?  How would she cope with it all?  WILL she even cope with it all?  Angel Smith, a sole survivor, has found herself in a very unforgiving situation.  She will make friends in many, and enemies in many; but the question is, will she make an enemy of her own self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I love putting tiny children in situations that even adults would hate to be in, SO WHY NOT PUT A TINY CHILD IN FALLOUT SEEMS ABOUT RIGHT. If you have any tips, notice any grammar issues, things like that please leave a comment! I'd greatly appreciate it!

 

When I woke up, Shawn, my baby brother, was crying.  I groaned, and put my pillow over my head.

 

“Cooddsswoortthhh”  I moaned, hoping he’d go sooth the baby.  It was a null effort though, as Codsworth yelled he was making breakfast.

 

With a sigh, a begrudgingly got out of bed.  I walked over to my bedroom mirror and grabbed a brush to quickly straighten out my red hair.  I took my glasses, which layed on my vanity, and put them over my blue eyes.  I stared at myself for a minute, slightly wishing I didn’t have so many freckles…

 

With another cry, Shawn drew me to his bedroom.  I walked over to his bedroom, and saw Dad standing over his crib.  I walked over, yawning.

 

“Morning Da’,” I slurred, tired.

 

“Ah, Angel, good morning,” he smiled.  “Sleep well kiddo?”  He spoke as he pat my head.

 

“Yeah,” I murmured while nodding my head.  “Shawn woke me up though.”

 

Dad laughed, and tousled my hair, “Codsworth’s making breakfast, why don't you go and see if he needs help yeah?”

 

“Ok.”  I rolled my eyes, fixing my hair with my hands.

 

I walked to the kitchen, “g’mornin’ Coddy.”  I said, walking beside him.

 

Coddy, aka Codsworth, was mixing some sort of batter.  We were having pancakes!

 

“Pancakes!”  I said, giggling excitedly.

 

“They’ll be ready in a few minutes miss!”  Codsworth’s robotic voice rang out.

 

“Kay!”

 

I walked over and turned the tv on, it was on a news channel.  I listened for a few seconds before getting bored.  I saw Dad come in, carrying Shawn.  He walked over beside me, and stood over from where I was sitting on the couch.

 

“How’s my, now 14 years old, baby girl doing this fine morning?  You ready for tonight?”  He asked with a chuckle.

 

I had just turned 14 two days ago; unfortunately I was sick that day so we couldn't have a party.  But today, today we were planning to go to this cool drive in theater!  I forgot what it was called, it had to do with stars I think?

 

“Yeah!  I’m so ready!”  I smiled wide.

 

Out from behind his back, while still holding Shawn in one hand, he pulled out a small blue wrapped box, it had a bright yellow bow on it too.  I gasped lightly, and reached out to grab it from his hand.

 

I held the small box in my hands, it was small, but not too small.  The blue wrapping paper was very shiney too, all in all, it was a very pretty present.  I couldn’t hold in my excitement as I ruined the once pristine box, ripping it open.

 

Dad sat down next to me as I opened the box underneath the wrapping paper.  Inside was a small, silver necklace, with a blue sapphire gem in the center of an intricate pendant.  Said pendant had several wing designs.

 

“I love it!”  I said excitedly, running my fingers over the cool silver.

 

“I thought you might,” Dad spoke.  “The wings reminded me of you,” he smirked, “my little Angel.”

 

I groaned, “you know I hate when you call me that!”

 

He laughed in response, “that's why I do!”

 

Just then, there was a knock at the door.  Dad’s hands were full, so I said; “I’ll get it!”  I walked to the door and saw a man in a tan suit with a red tie.  He must have been a salesman.

 

“Good morning!”  The man’s voice rang, “Vault-Tec calling!”

 

The man smiled at me, and I remembered Dad talking about how there was a man who wouldn't leave him alone at work, wanting him to sign up for something.  Maybe this was him?  Vault-Tec sounded familiar…

 

“Hello!”  I spoke, I always tried to be polite!

 

“Ah, hello miss.  Is your father home?”  He asked.

 

“Yeah, but he’s busy right now.  I can help you though!”  I smiled really big, I loved helping people.

 

The man laughed, “alright then, can you just answer a few questions for me?”

 

“Sure thing mister!”

 

“What is your full name, miss?  And the full name of any other family members.”

 

“My name is Angel Marie Smith!  My Dad is Nate Jacob Smith, and my brother is Shawn Harold Smith!”

 

He wrote some things on his clipboard, nodding.  “Thank you, ages?”

 

“14, 27, and 1!”

 

He asked several more questions, which I all answered.  They were pretty simple, just wanting to know the basics of our family.  Finally, he nodded once more, and thanked me, handing me a flier.  “Give this to your father, yes?  I’ll just head down and take this t o the vault, have a nice day miss!”

 

“Ok!”   I said as he walked off, then I looked at the front of the flyer.

 

_ ‘Be prepared for the future!  Vault-Tec, safety for when war goes nuclear!’ _

 

I hummed in thought, and walked over next to Dad, who was sitting on the couch still.

 

“Here!  The salesman told me to give this to you, I answered all his questions!”  I smiled.

 

“Thanks kiddo,” he said, grabbing the flier out of my hands.  “I guess its good to have, for peace of mind…”  He mumbled.

 

But then, something happened, the tv, which Dad had changed to cartoons for Shawn, turned to static.  After a few seconds, it switched to a man on a news table.  He was holding a piece of paper and looked very afraid.

 

“Followed by…  Yes, followed by flashes.  Blinding flashes.  Sounds of explosions…  We’re, we’re trying to get confirmation…”

 

“Dad?  What happened to the tv?”  I asked, and he stood up.

 

“Quiet Angel, what did he say?”  Dad looked worried.

 

“We’re trying to get into contact with are affiliate stations…”  The tv rang out, and I was filled with an odd sense of dread.  What did that mean, they couldn’t get ahold of all the other stations?

“We do have…  Coming in reports, I repeat, confirmed reports of nuclear detonation in New York and Pennsylvania.”

 

In shock, I dropped the pendant Dad had got me.  I was hold onto it, about to put it on, but the news scared me stiff.  Dad immediately grabbed my hand, and started rushing us out of the house.

 

“Dad wait!  My necklace!”

 

He continued to pull, “Angel, we have to get to the vault!”  He shouted, and right after large sirens came on from every direction.

 

I looked back, and almost tripped, but Dad’s grip was to strong so I followed him.  We passed by a lot of people, trying to get in cars and such, to get away.  We passed a lot of military people too, soon we got to a gate.

 

There was the salesman from before, he was shouting at the official at the gate.  I couldn't hear what he said, my ears were ringing to much, but the official pointed a gun at him and he backed off.

 

“Let us in, we’re on the list!”  Dad urged, pushing through the crowd, and pulling me close to him.  I looked up at the official, and he nodded, “Adult male, young adult female, and infant.  Yes, go on through.”

 

Dad pushed passed him, and we ran to this strange metal platform where only a select few other people stood.  “Dad, is Shawn ok?”  I asked, pulling on his hand.

 

“Yes, yes he’s ok, we’re gonna be ok Angel.”  He wrapped an arm around me tightly, and I hugged him.  “I love you kiddo.”

 

Just then, on the horizon, there was a large explosion.  A bright mushroom cloud rocketed into the sky, and several screams were heard.  “Oh my god,” Dad whispered.

 

Just as a gust of wind started coming toward us, the platform went down, and we were dropped deep into the ground.

 

I could feel myself shaking, and I’m pretty sure Dad was too.  “It's ok, Angel, we made it, we’re safe…”  He hugged me tightly again.

 

We all stood there for a few minutes, all in shock at what we had just barely escaped from.  Then, a person from inside the vault spoke.

 

“No need to worry folks!  We’re gonna help everyone get situated in your new home!  Vault 11.”

 

No need to worry?  We just barely escaped being bombed…

 

Everyone, almost like robots, started to walk into the vault.  Dad did as well, and I followed behind.  Some were crying as they walked, I wondered why I wasn’t crying too.

 

Then I remembered, Dad…  Shawn, they were all I had.  I was ok, as long as I was with them.

 

We walked through the vault, and a lady handed us a suit.  We put it on, and followed a doctor, or at least I assumed a doctor, to these strange pods.  He told everyone to get in, that it would sterilize them in case and radiation was able to get to us from the outside.  It made sense, but something still felt off to me.  Really, doing such a thing so fast…  They didn’t even give us time to process what happened!  Or, almost happened, to us...

 

“Angel, I’m going to take Shawn in this one, ok?  I’ll be right across from you, so don’t worry.  I’ll be right here.”  He hugged me again, and I hugged back.  I was afraid to be alone, but I had to be brave, for Dad.  Cause’ I knew for sure, he was just as terrified as me.

 

I got inside the weird pod, just after everyone else.  The doors closed like in some sort of sci-fi movie, and I took a deep breath.

 

_ It’s ok, I’m ok, Shawns ok, Dad’s ok…  We’re ok…  Right? _

 

I heard the system talk, as it counted down it strangely got…  Colder…

 

I, I couldn’t…  Think…

 

Then?  Everything faded to white.

 

I knew I was in whatever this was for a long time.  I couldn’t feel it, but somehow, I knew.  Whenever everything faded out of white again, and I could see, there were two blobs outside of the pod.

 

“What…?”  I groaned.

 

Blinking, my eyes focused, and the blobs turned into people.

 

“This is the one, here.”  The first person, a woman, spoke, though it was muffled through the pod.

 

“D-Dad?”  I murmured.  That was his pod.

 

“Open it.”

 

The door to Dad’s pod opened, and I heard him cough.  Shawn was crying.

 

I put one of my hands, still very cold and hard to move, against the glass window.  “Shawn…”  I whispered.

 

“A-are we ok?”  Dad asked through coughs.

 

“Almost,” the other, a man, spoke. “Everything’s going to be just fine.”

 

“C’mere, hand me the baby…”  The woman reached out for Shawn, and Dad pulled back.

 

“No, no I got him.”  He said.

 

Shawn started crying, and the man pointed a gun at Dads head.  My eyes widened, “no…” I whispered.

 

“Let the boy go.  I’m only going to tell you once!”  He exclaimed.

 

“I’m not giving you Shawn!”  Dad snarled.

 

I could feel tears going down my cheeks, no!  No! Shawn!  Dad!

 

_ Bang! _

 

My hand fell from the window.  The man…  He…  He shot Dad…

 

“N-no…”  I whimpered.

 

“God damn it,” the man cursed.  “Get the kid out of here, let’s go.”

 

He looked at me, and for a split second I froze.  Was he going to kill me too?

 

“At least we still have a backup,” he smiled sinisterly, and walked off.

 

I could feel myself sob as I felt the familiar coldness, and my vision faded to white again.

 

I coughed, finding myself awake again.  The door somehow opened, and I toppled out of the pod.  Frozen tears started to thaw on my cheeks.  I layed on the floor, I don't know for how long, but eventually got up.  In front of me was…  Was Dad!

 

I rushed over to him, I pulled the lever that opened his pod.  “Please, please!”  I cried.

 

He was covered in ice, and he didn’t move.  I looked at his face, one that had held so many smiles.  In the middle of his forehead was a hole…

 

I sobbed, fisting my hands into his vault suit.  He was gone…

 

I slid onto the floor, sitting at his feet.  Everything happened so fast, why-...

 

I put my head in my hands.  Why did this happen?  How could it have happened?  What even  _ had _ happened?!

 

I sat there for a long time, just trying to process what was going on.  Before long, I realised, I couldn’t stay here.  I had to find Shawn, I had to find my baby brother!

 

I got up, and looked at Dad.  With a final whisper of goodbye, I headed out deeper into the vault, back from where I came.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one's a tad shorter! It just felt right to leave it off where I did aha. Again, if you have any tips or anything please leave a comment! :D

 

As I walked through the hallways, I noticed everything was worn down.  Broken, falling apart, it was…  Unsettling.  I ended up finding some sort of baton, and I grabbed it.  I didn’t know who was in here, or what, and it’s always better to be safe than sorry right?

 

When I looked up from where I had grabbed the baton, there was a window.  On the other side was a…  Was a…

 

_ A giant roach. _

 

I screamed, backing up from the window.  The road flew off the other side, and crawled away to who knows where.

 

“First I was frozen, now giant bugs?!”  I shouted.  Yes, I was talking to myself.  Yes, I was probably going crazy, but I think that craziness is justified.

 

God, was this because of the bombs?  Did the radiation do something to the bugs?  I shivered.  I hoped to all things holy that I wouldn’t run into any.

 

I opened the door into another hallway, a curved one this time.  Said hallway led into a room, like all hallways do,  I gulped as I realised this was the room across from the other.  The one the roach was in.

 

As I looked to the side, I didn’t notice said roach creep up on me.  When I felt something bite my leg, I looked down, and screamed.  I immediately kicked the roach off, it shook, then leaped at me again.  I hit it with the baton, and watched it go flign into the table, exploding in grayish green bug guts.

 

“E-eww…”  I murmured.

 

When I went to walk, I winced, and looked down at my ankle.  Where the roach had bit, it was bleeding.  A lot.  I cursed; I didn’t want, of all things, a  _ roach _ to be my maker.

 

Ripping a piece of the bottom of the vault suit’s shirt half, I wrapped up my ankle, and continued onwards.  I had to hurry and get out of here!  What if there were more bugs?!  I couldn’t stick around,

 

The next room had large electrical machines in it.  I could see the blue lightning spark from the tops of each one.  I did not want to touch that, so I walked around.  When I got to the next door, I heard a sound akin to marbles skitting on the floor.  When I looked down to see what it was, I gaped.

 

_ It was a human skeleton. _

 

I suppose I should have expected as much, I mean there were giant human eating roaches, apparently.  But still!  A-, a human skeleton?!  How long ago did he die?  How long was I down here?  What even was happening?!

 

My breath caught as my panic was starting to sink in.  I was surprised it took so long for me to have a panic attack, all things considered.  I tried to calm myself down, taking in deep gulps of air.

 

“Breath, Angel, breath…”  I muttered through clenched teeth.

 

Ignoring the skeleton best I could, I walked through the door.

 

I traversed through more hallways, and came across more bugs.  Steeling my nerves, I was able to defend myself with the baton.  It was hard, and I was definitely sweating, but sweat was always a better thing to feel than your own blood.

 

In one of the rooms, a receptionist type room, there was a dead man in a doctor's coat on the floor.  I wondered how he died, but proceeded to look around the room for any supplies.

 

I hadn’t always lived with Dad and Shawn.  Before them, before the Smith family, I was a foster kid.  Some of the homes…  They weren’t good, and I had many bad memories.  However, one thing I was thankful for now, was the ability to be good at finding stuff to take for myself, and not feeling guilty for it.  Well, as long as it was for survival, anyway.

 

I was surprised to see that right on the desk was a pistol.  Strange, you’d think it’d be out of sight, but it was right there.  I was suspicious, but if there were more things like those bugs out in this…  ‘New World,’ then I’d better take all I can get.

 

Dad had shown me how to shoot a gun before, he was a firm believer of protecting our home.  This meant, of course, he had some concealed weapons around the house.  He wanted me to be able to protect myself, and Shawn too, so he taught me all the tips and tricks he knew.  As I felt the familiar weight in my hands, I felt a lot safer.  So that was a plus too.

 

As I picked up a few rounds, I noticed the terminal on the desk was still working too.  Curious, I booted it up.

 

“VAULT 11 OVERSEER INSTRUCTIONS”

 

“Hmm…”

 

I clicked on the first thing that attracted my attention, the overseer instructions.

 

“Vault 11 is…  to test the long-term effects of…  suspended animation?  On unaware human subjects…”

 

My eyes widened as I read, figuring out the implications.

 

“WE WERE AN EXPERIMENT?!”  I shouted at the top of my lungs.

 

I stood there, unsure of what to think.  By god, we weren’t even people to them, we were test subjects…  Animals…  Was this how a lab rat feels?

 

“Under no circumstances is the suspension to be disrupted.  This includes the administration of life-saving measures…  We could have di-ed!”  My voice cracked at the end, and I felt like crying.

 

I flipped through the rest of the commands on the terminal.  Nothing screeched out at me, and my mind was still reeling at the information from before.  I came to the evacuation tunnel, and opened it.

 

I heard movement and looked up to see the door out opened.  Ok, good, now I can get out of this hellhole.  God, what kind of people could do such things…  I wondered if it would have been better to die in those bombs.

 

I held the gun tightly in my hand as I continued on the way out.  I shot bugs left and right, my aim not so great but slowly improving along the way.  It didn’t take long before I reached the exiting zone.

 

“God…”  I whispered, looking at all the dead bodies on the floor.  I walked past them, trying my best not to touch them with my feet, and got to the control panel that opened the door.  In front of the door was another skeleton, wearing something on his wrist.  It looked like it was hooked up to the control panel.

 

Taking the…  Pip boy?  Off his wrist, I put it on, and turned it on.  Using it I unlocked the door, I also saw how it had a map of the area, with markers that you could place.  There was also a radio station, which probably wasn’t even usable, and there was a tab to check your vitals too.

 

“Like I’m not gonna know if my leg or something is broken,” I said sarcastically.

 

Wait, I’m talking to myself.  God, I really have gone insane.

 

With a few pushing of buttons, the vaults door to the outside world started to open.  I chambered up the small ramp into the elevator.  Before long I was heading up outside of the hell I'd been in for years, but only knew about an hour of. 

 

When I got out of the vault, I found that the world I once knew was gone.  I knew it would be, there was no way…  We had just escaped a bomb, but still, it was a shock.  All around me were trees with no leaves.  The world around me seemed darker, with less life.  However, as I looked across the field, I saw a deer.

 

My eyes widened as I saw the second head, but I suppose it was nice that there was at least  _ some _ life left.  I just hoped there were some humans to…

 

Speaking of humans…  My mind wandered to the people who took Shawn.  I had to find them!  I, I didn’t know what I’d do, but I did have a gun…

 

“Like I’m gonna stand a chance against them…”  I sighed.  I could think about how to deal with them later, first I needed to at least get an idea of where they took Shawn.

 

With a nod, I clenched both fists, and started heading home.  Well, I’m sure it wasn’t home anymore, but it had been.  Maybe I could find some clues?

 

As I walked past the ruined houses and cars, I noticed all the rust.  The bombs really did a number on this place…  The door to our house was even gone!  There was no sight of it, and I honestly wondered where it went.

 

Stepping into the broken down house, I noticed not much was gone.  It appeared not many wanted the worned items inside.  I wondered…

 

I looked under the couch.

 

My hand moved left and right under the couch.  All I could feel was dust, until my fingers bumped against something cool.  I pulled it out, score!

 

“My necklace!”  I shouted excitedly,  I was amazed it was still here.

 

The chain was rusty, but miraculously, the pendant itself was not!  Or at least, not completely.  There was a slight brown sheen on one edge, but other then that it looked almost just how it had.  The only other difference was the gem in the center, which was once bright blue, was tinted slightly green.

 

I put it around my neck, and felt tears coming to my eyes.  This was all I had left of Dad, and I didn’t even  _ have _ anything of Shawns.  I suppose that just gave me more a reason to find him, to make sure he wasn’t dead…

 

With how careful the two people from before seemed to be, making sure not to hurt Shawn, they probably didn’t kill him…  But it was still worrying to say the least.

 

The man’s words from before still haunted me as well.  I was a backup?  A backup for what?  Some sort of experiment, like with the vault people?  Or something more sinister?

 

I shook my head and sighed, I had so many questions, but they didn’t have a single answer.

 

I still didn’t know where to even start looking either…

 

“...Miss?”  A very familiar british voice rang out, startling out of my thoughts.

 

I spun around, shocked to see…

 

“Codsworth!”

 


End file.
